eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Journey is Half the Fun
| next = }} Prerequisites *This Heritage Quest can be obtained once you become level 15, however you must be at least level 30 to complete the Feerrott run. Steps The Antonica Race #Speak to in Antonica to begin the Antonican race. #Run the Antonica race within the time limit of 9:00 (the route is shown at right). ## : ## : ## : Near the shores, surrounded by undead. ## : ## : near ## Back to the start line between the two guard towers: #Speak again to to update the quest. The Commonlands Race #Speak to in to begin the Commonlands race. #Run the Commonlands race within the time limit of 10:30. The route is shown at right. Make sure you plan your route here, this race will be tight! ## : ## : ##*( may be at the top of the mount, beware he has a knockback attack, but you can fall safely back into the water. ## : ## : ## : ## : ## Run through the towers near Sian. #Speak again to Sian to update the quest and get your first reward. The Thundering Steppes Race #Speak to on the dock in the to begin the Thundering Steppes race. #Run the Thundering Steppes race within the time limit of 13:30 minutes. ## : ##* Take the griffin to Village of Thundermist ## : ## : ##*About 50m out from beach as far west as you can go on the map - the shrine is a square building under the water. You must SWIM DOWN TO IT!! ## : ## : ## : ## Through posts on docks . ##*If you have evac, you can use this to return to the dock quickly. Otherwise, you can take the griffon as shown on the map (green line). #Speak again to to update the quest. The Nektulos Forest Race #Speak to at the Commonlands gate in to begin the Nektulos Forest race. #Run the Nektulos Forest race within the time limit of 13:30. ## : ## : ##*You can take the griffon at the Commonlands station to , then to , jumping off near the Gorge. ## : ## : ## : ##*From N'Mar's you can take the griffon back to the Docks station, jumping off when the griffon flies over the bridge. ## : ##*You can take the griffon from the Commonlands to the Docks, jumping off when it emerges from the canyon. However, this doesn't save much time. ## Run across the bridge near the Commonlands entrance. ##*If you have an Evac ability, you can use this to get to the Commonlands entrance, run across the bridge, and run back to talk to Stro. #Speak again to Stro to update the quest and get your second reward. The Zek Race #Speak to in In guard tower to the right of the main gate, to begin the Zek race. #Run the Zek race within the time limit of 11:25 minutes. This race can be made easier by using the provided horse stations. ## : ##* Take the horse from the Warship Docks to Refuge. Run north west through the passage to the druid ring. Optional: Druid classes can simply open a portal to this location now from the start. ## : ##* Take the Refuge horse to the Bridge of Zek, Jump off at the darkened area on the map. ##* You must step in the scorched area to get the update. ## : ##* Run west from the Charred Vale. You must climb to the top of the big winding rock. Make sure you walk over to the skeleton. If you have feather fall, jump off the top and turn to face south east while moving forward. ## : ## : ## : ##* Take the bridge of zek horse to Refuge. Run north through the passage. Try to avoid touching the water as this will cause additional mobs to spawn and attack you. Optional: Again, Druid classes can port to the now active druid ring in this zone and run NorthNorthEast. ## : ##* Take the Refuge horse to Three Toes Valley. Run NE to the elevator shaft. You must go all the way to the bottom and get off the elevator mechanism and rail tracks. Note: After you have received the update you may now evac if you can back to the zone in. If you cannot: After getting to the top, take the Three Toes Valley horse to the Warship Docks. ## Run through the gates near the start. #Speak again to Soci to end the route. The Enchanted Lands Race #Speak to at in to begin the Enchanted Lands race. Utilizing the horses that have been added to this zone can make this race much easier. Take the Bobick Village Station horse to the Great Guard Station, and jump off just prior to your destination at the villa house at which you will find the NPC to start this leg of the race. #Run the Enchanted Lands race within the time limit of 6:53. ## : ##* Run North and very slightly east from Granary Hill crossing the midwater bridge, and just north of the bridge is your update. ## : ##* You may either head towards the Rivervale entrance to take the horse to Chompers Pond, or you can simply run past chomper's Pond to the east following the lazy drain stream to the update. ## : ##* Quickly run north of Tagglefoot farms to the tower where the shadowed men are. Run near one of the defensive spike posts for update. ## : ##* Run SW from Camp Ghobber and take this horse to Bramblefoot Hills. Take the Bramblefoot Hills horse to the Goblin Pass. Jump off just a few meters prior and run towards the tower to get the update. ## : ##* Take the Goblin Pass horse to the Great Guard Station. Quickly run north of that horse to Lookout Stump. ## Return to the Granary. ##* Run south back to the horse station, through the opening in the wooden wall, and head NE. #Speak again to Banoo to update the quest and get your third reward. #*If done correctly, utilizing the horses will save you an extra 2 minutes approximately. You will also receive the neck item Amulet of the Far-runner for completing this leg. The Feerrott Race #Speak to in to start the Feerrott race. #*''Note: You must be level 30 or higher to start this race.'' #* Utilizing the horses that have been added to this zone can make this final leg much easier. #Run the Feerrott race within the time limit of 7:10. ## : ##* Run out to the horse at the entrance, and take it to the Greenblood River Station. Run across the bridge for update. ## : ##* Either continue running east past the druid rings(currently under construction as of this post) or Run back to the Greenblood River Station horse and take it to Tae Ew station and head east. (Once the druid rings are complete druid classes may port to this ring, but any way you do it takes about the same amount of time.) ## : ##* Take the Tae Ew Station horse to the Alliz Tae Station. Jump off the horse when you pass through the stone wall to receive the update. ## : ##* Run North West cutting across the lake, and cross the bridge just before the Tower of Vul station. ## : ##* Head South West from the Tower of Vul station toward the tower until update. ## : ##* Continue to head West until you can turn North. Head in this direction until you come across an altar surrounded by manticores for the update. ## : ##* Head West by North West to the pool of water, and at the North end is Murdunk Falls, the source of the rivers in the Feerott, and your update. ## Run to the area near Chon, approaching from the south. ##* Head North West to the path to approach the wizard spire, but take the North junction on the path to get to Chon. #Speak to for your final reward. Reward * * - after Commonlands race * - after Nektulos race * - after Enchanted Lands race *One of the following, auto-selected based on your class ** ** ** ** Notes *If you want a different version of the reward than the one given to you, you can purchase it from the Shady Swashbuckler XVIII on the Nektulos Forest docks.'' *It is recommended that you have one or two higher level characters along, either within or without the group, to run mob interference and train mobs for lower level characters and to act as guides. *If you don't have a way to evacuate yourself to a safe place, the Nektulos Forest and the Thundering Steppes Griffins towers can be used, provided you have done the associated quests. *It is also recommended that you have at least a 50% run speed or higher buff/mount.